This invention relates to a flavored and patterned tofu and its manufacturing process, in which one unit of tofu may be provided with a desirable flavor and pattern for the purpose of enhancing further appetite.
The term "tofu" according to this invention is a Japanese food name and means a bean curd in other words.
The tofu is made of soybean and a very soft, rectangular and white subsidiary food.
Nowadays, since a vegetable protein content contained in the soybean is an amino acid composition, it is evaluated highly from the dietetic point of view as well as from the viewpoint of a health promotion. The soybean requires various kinds of processings. From this point of view, a Japanese traditional method for manufacturing the tofu is one of the most idealistic forms of the soybean processing. However, the cooking way of the conventional "tofu" is limited to a "yudofu", namely a "tofu" boiled in water, an additional food material for a Japanese "miso" soup (the word "miso" is a bean paste) or for a dish served in the pot, or the like.
Thus, the conventional tofu is not yet a universal food for people of all generations and countries.